Break
by Rhummi
Summary: I let his words soak in. I knew he wasn't crystal and I knew he wouldn't break if I wasn't there. I knew he was a fucking FBI agent, too, and he would probably be hurt again and there was nothing I would be able to do about it. I also knew I could never make Reid understand why I hated knowing these things. Morgan/Reid, another one-shot


**WARNINGS: rated M for language, suggestive themes, etc.**

"I already told you I don't need a ride home," Reid said, not even bothering to look at me when he reached the elevator. Rearranging his satchel, physically creating a barrier between us, we rode in complete silence down to the parking garage. Just looking at him you wouldn't guess it but I could tell he was pissed. Royally.

About to say something, in hopes of comforting, the ding of the elevator and opened doors interrupted me. He practically ran out and I jogged to catch up with him, barely catching him by the elbow. He was just as fast to remove himself from my grip.

"Stop it, I'm not in the mood," He hissed, no longer hiding his anger now that we weren't at work.

Seven months of dating but we had both agreed to keep things professional at work. But days like this, I really just wanted to forget this stupid, fucked up tenet we had decided on and throw the FBI rule book out the window. This, of course, made Reid consider me as being "a moronic hothead with no strength of mind or will". Long story short, it wasn't the first time we had gotten into a fight over this topic.

"Please, let me drive you home," I sighed, too tired to fight. It never did any good anyway, I always lost. You ever try to verbally spar with an honest-to-god genius? _Don't._

"I can call a cab, thank you very much," he denied, pulling out his cell phone. Before he had the chance to use it though, I pulled him to my truck only a few feet away. If he wasn't angry before, he sure as hell was now.

"Would you quit _manhandling_ me? Despite your belief in my inability to take care of myself, I can, I have, and I am going to continue to do so. And just for your informa-" he started. He only got so far before I stopped listening to his rant. Pressing him against the car door, I pulled apart his folded arms and burrowed my hands underneath his shirt. Nudging his head back, I dropped my head on his shoulder. Molded together, I could hear his heart pounding against mine. There wasn't a sound I would've rather listened to.

"We're still at work, Derek," he whispered, his anger melting into weariness.

"Sorry," I mumbled, nuzzling closer. God, he smelled like coffee and peppermint and… I don't know, just like Reid. My Reid. My Spencer. My Pretty Boy. He obviously sensed the direction of my thoughts because fatigue was quickly replaced by provocation.

"You know, adrenaline is a hormone secreted by adrenal glands-"

I ran kisses up his throat, liking how I could feel the vibrations of his voice as he kept on talking.

" -that increases the force and velocity of heart contractions-"

He bit back a gasp when I began nibbling behind his ear, but eventually continued.

"-and this can trigger dopamine in the brain-"

He didn't even try to hold back a pant when I slowly, and I do mean _slowly_, rocking of my hips against his.

"You were saying something about _triggers_," I murmured, sliding my hands from underneath his shirt to teasingly close to his waistband.

"- which can actuate the sex drive." He finished, his tone husky and low.

"Is that a theory?"

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/ **

We barely made it inside the house before we both completely lost it. The second we were inside, it stopped being "SSA Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid" and turned to "Spencer and Derek". There was no professional politeness, no worthless titles. There was nothing but need and want. There was no more holding it in.

Several slow, lingering kisses were savored before Spencer pushed me against the door, closing it in at the same time. The door closed with a harsh bang, making me pause. He stopped too. Dropping my hands from Spencer's hair to his shirt, I slowly lifted it away only to see the bruising that was already forming on his chest. Hands, soft and warm, cupped my face and tilted it up. Honey brown eyes met my own.

"I'm fine, Derek. I had my vest on. It's nothing."

Opening my mouth to argue, he quickly stopped me. Removing his shirt from my hands, he carelessly threw it over his shoulder before replacing my hands on his chest.

"I'm not crystal, Derek, I won't break. And it's not your job to protect me. I _am_ an FBI Agent ."

I let his words soak in. I knew he wasn't crystal and I knew he wouldn't break if I wasn't there. I knew he was a fucking FBI agent, too, and he would probably be hurt again and there was nothing I would be able to do about it. I also knew I could never make Reid understand why I hated knowing these things.

At least not with words.

Steadying my grip on his shoulders where he had placed them, I secured my standing. With one quick shunt, I lifted Spencer reversing our positions. He was now completely pressed between me and the door with my arms boxing him in. His legs wrapped around my waist, socked feet pressing into the small of my back, while his slender arms circled around my neck.

A flick of his tongue over his lips was all the invitation I needed before I continued where we had left off.

Relishing his taste with thorough appreciation, kisses stopped any further conversation. After all, there really was no point in arguing with a genius. Slanting my lips for further access, it only took a moment before he responded. He tilted his head and I pushed deeper. Another press and a strangled moan broke from Spencer.

If I had any patience remaining it sure as hell was gone _now_.

Bearing down my hold upon his hips, I smoothly lifted him away from the door and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom. Making sure his chest wasn't hurt further, I leaned over and gently laid him down on the bed. His back descended onto the bed first, following his head and his arms. God, he looked amazing. Splayed on my bed, lips swollen and red, a naked chest rhythmically pulsing up and down.

Not appreciating my scrutinizing Spencer used his twined legs around me to pull me on top of him. Smiling up at me, his arms moved back around my neck.

In that moment, the BAU, unsubs, fraternization regulations, everything suddenly seemed very insignificant compared to the man lying beneath me.

"I love you, you know."

"Yeah I know."

**_So, yeah, that's it and I know I got Reid shot _****_AGAIN_****_ - please don't hold it against me. More importantly, how did I do at writing my first smutty scene? Do you guys want to read more? Did you guys like me writing fluff or smut? All feedback is loved and appreciated. Thanks. Please, please, please review._**


End file.
